1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to headboards for beds and the like, and more specifically to an inflatable headboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headboards are typically attached to the frame of a bed at the "head end" thereof. A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 5, subclasses 53.1, 95, 183, 279.1, 419, 449, 454, 461, 462 and 51.1 produced the following patents that relate to headboards in general:
Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,779, issued June 16, 1953, discloses a decorative cover for a conventional type headboard. More specifically, Gill discloses a cushion that conforms to the contour of the headboard and is fastened thereto with a plurality of tapes or ties, and a cover that is manufactured from quilted or other decorative fabric and completely encloses the headboard and the cushion.
Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,569, issued Jan. 7, 1964, discloses a quilted headboard and a method of fabrication thereof.
Benoit et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,511, issued Nov. 5, 1974, discloses a universal headboard construction that is reversible and can be used either at the head of a bed or at the foot of a bed.
Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,349, issued Apr. 18, 1989, discloses a headboard that includes a knock-down frame that can be adjusted between twin, full, queen and king sizes, and a fabric slip cover for covering the frame and holding the frame together The fabric slip cover may be cushioned, quilted, or tufted, and may be constructed out of leather.
The above-referenced patentability search also produced the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention:
Duncan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,110, issued Aug. 5, 1919, discloses a flat, pad-like mattress attachment that can be moved to a vertical position and attached to the headboard or footboard of the bed to protect the feet and head of the occupant of the bed from drafts of cold air.
Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,570, issued Nov. 3, 1931, discloses pneumatic upholstery for being attached to the seat and back of a chair.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,574, issued Jan. 7, 1969 discloses a collapsible chair including an inflatable member. The chair can be collapsed and deflated for shipping and storage, but can be readily inflated and erected when desired.
Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,489, issued May 26, 1970, discloses a bassinette having air-inflatable side and end walls.
Case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,942, issued May 6, 1980, discloses a towel having an inflatable pillow incorporated therein for use as a mat for sun bathing or the like.
Bleser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,153, issued Mar. 28, 1989, discloses an inflatable play pen.
None of the above patents or prior art disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents or prior art disclose or suggest a headboard including an inflatable body member for being positioned adjacent the head of a bed, and mounting means for mounting the inflatable body member adjacent the head of the bed.